United and Unleashed
by Jayda-BlackRose
Summary: The house was in ruins and all hope was lost for the wizarding world, until 4 teenagers step forward to join the fight,with the help of allies. Who are they and how does one of them relate to Lily and James Potter.JAME & LILY ALIVE,HP/OC,Powers,IndpenCH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. As I don't think my names Joanne Rowling.....Or is it? NOPE! (Shrugs)

Prologue

It was well past midnight and inside a wizarding village called Godric's Hollow a couple could be found clinging to each other outside their smouldering remains of their house. The woman had fiery red hair and some would say a temper to match, with a pair of emerald green eyes which at the moment were laced with pearl like tears that occasionally rolled downed her freckle strewn face. The man had a head of messy jet black hair that anyone would love to give a cut just to sort it out, the darkness of his hair only accentuated his almond shaped hazel eyes and his sharp features. He held on to his wife and tried to comfort her, but was failing as his own tears battled with his eyes to escape their hazel prison.

Pop!

The couple turned around at the sound, to see a handsome black haired tanned man the same age as them approach with another, who also was the same age and had brown hair flecked with grey and he held himself in a composed manner, but all those that were close friends could register the tired look in his eye.

"Lily, James!"Cried the dark haired man, reaching James and looking him up and down, checking if he was okay. The tired looking man took a sobbing Lily into an embrace.

"Oh...Remus!" Lily sobbed into his shoulder while Remus whispered reassuring her.

Remus looked up to see Sirius trying to get an unresponsive James to listen to him.

"James! Look at me, come on JAMES!" Sirius yelled emotion racking his voice; he had never seen his best friend look as heartbroken as he did tonight. Thankfully James eyes slowly left the ruin of his home to look at Sirius. '_Thank Merlin' _He thought. "Listen to me, Remus and I are going to take you and Lily to mine we can..."

"No" came James low interrupted response, his voice was hoarse as if it cost him all his energy to speak. "No, I have to find him Sirius. I have to he's out there" and with that James pulled away from Sirius and mad his way the wreckage that was his home. Lily looked at her husbands back with new unshed tears in her eyes, leaning on Remus to support her.

Before he could get far though Sirius grabbed James' arm and turned his friend to face him, Grey eyes met hazel and he knew what Sirius was going to say. As Lily broke away from Remus and hugged her husband, they cried together on the grass. Each having the same thought and hating that it was the truth and a guilt that they would relieve for the rest if there lives. The lives without there eldest son. Their little boy, Harry Potter, was dead.

(A.N. – Tell me what you think guys, ideas are appreciated and will defiantly be taken into account. Thanks for reading, Enjoy)


	2. I'll be Back!

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Harry Potter once, and when I woke up..... It wasn't real!! (Weeps uncontrollably) I guess I'll learn to live with the fact that I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1- I'll be back

Voldemort wasn't happy, well he never was, but today he had to once again show what happens when power is abused. He sat in his chambers at his desk, contemplating what he could possibly do to get his message across. He had tried everything and it never worked. He walked over to the door opposite his desk and entered without knocking.

His eyes were met by the same sight everyday; a messy haired boy sat on his bed scowling like there was no tomorrow, (Which there wouldn't be if he carried on the way he did). He was resting his head on the headboard with his arms crossed defiantly across his chest. He was only tiny around the age of seven, but the wave of his magical aura as you entered the room was enough to make you think about underestimating him. The young boy didn't even look up when Voldemort entered; instead he got off his position on the bed and walked over to the window, turning his back on Voldemort.

'_The nerve of that child'_ thought Voldemort observing the room around them. He had given this child everything he could; he had trained him, gave him power and in a way saved him. Voldemort couldn't help but let his mask slip slightly as he thought about this last one and a small smirk crossed his features, his evil snake like features with red eyes and slit like nostrils. Voldemort opened his mouth to speak when...

"I'm not learning anymore of your rubbish Voldemort"

His eyes flashing red in annoyance Voldemort hissed, "You will do exactly as I say, after all I've done for you!"

"All you've done for me" the boy repeated in a voice that Voldemort had to strain to hear. "You've done nothing for me; you've kept me here against my will for the past years and then you still stand there and _DARE_ to tell me what you've done for me" He still hadn't turned around and faced his 'Saviour'.

Voldemort took a moment to calm; it was long over due that he needed to have the battle with the boy. Over the years he had taken his arrogance into account, but dismissed it as something that would he would grow out of and for a seven year old boy this lad was way beyond his years.

"Look at me" commanded Voldemort, '_There's no time like the present'_ he mussed making his way across the room to stand directly behind the child.

With a deep sigh the boy did as he was told, and Voldemort looked eyes with the Avada Kedavra green eyes of the child. He quickly scanned his features, before being drawn to the green pools of fury that glinted in suppressed rage. Voldemort couldn't help but feel amused, '_So like that fool Dumbledore, except their eyes twinkle for opposite reasons.'_

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You will soon realize what I have tried to tell you for many years now, that there is nothing out in this world for you until you learn to control the power inside you. The only way that is going to happen is with my help" Voldemort sneered as he received the death glare from his charge." Or would you prefer to learn from that old fool Dumbledore". His words hit the boy instantly and Voldemort could literally feel the anger radiating off of the brat. The green eyes flashed white and he new what was coming, having experienced it many times before.

Harry erupted.

"I DON'T NEED EITHER OF YOU AND YOU'RE SO CALLED SIDES OF WAR!! I WILL NEVER SEE YOU SIDE OR THE OLD MAN'S AND IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU REALIZED IT AND GOT OFF YOU PEDISTALL TOM!!"

Voldemort found Harry right in front of him breathing heavily and felt something he had only ever felt a few times in his life, fear. Yes this nuisance of a kid was here against his own free will and Voldemort liked to make sure it stayed that way as he had too keep him in check, underestimating this boy was not an option_. 'And I just made my first mistake in that'_ he thought.

Suddenly, Harry clutched his head in obvious pain and he dropped to his knees and cried out in anguish. The glass in the room smashed, and Voldemort was thrown away from the messy haired boy to the floor across the room. The noise was phenomenal; it was as if someone was screeching at the top of their voice.

Voldemort raised his head to look at the young wizard before him and was, for once, astounded by what he saw. Standing dead straight in the middle of the used to be immaculate bedroom was Harry Potter, but was it? _'So much power'_ thought Voldemort in awe. For Harry was being surround by a glowing golden light that if you looked closer at had swirling black deep within. His eyes were pure white and a white ball of light was held in each had. Wind was rushing around the room at an alarming force and no matter how hard Voldemort tried to stand the unknown force of the wind kept him on the ground.

Voldemort squinted, Potter was raising his hand and he knew he had to do something fast. Until he saw and the hand travel to the windows direction, where the ball of light left his hand and slammed into the already shattered remains of the window blowing it apart and half the wall with it.

Feeling the panic continue to rise as he saw 'the brat' turn and face his new found exit, Voldemort tried to get up for the rapid winds were dying down with every step Potter took closer to leaving.

"Wait!" he cried in an attempt to gain control over this powerful being _'Good luck'_ he grimaced as the blinding white eyes sought out his own deep red ones.

"No you wait, wait for the day I will destroy you and then you'll see that power may be everything but it something that you defiantly don't have"

"We'll see Harry, we'll see" was all Voldemort could muster. Inside he knew that he plan at gaining the upper end of Dumbledore had a different effect on the boy then he wanted and now he not only had that old fool to worry about, but a seven year old, super powered wizard.

As the enemies smirked at each other and Harry turned and jumped out the hole then disappearing in a flash of light after he had passed the wards in his room. Voldemort couldn't help but think_ 'I may have thought I was creating my greatest asset by taking and training that boy, but in reality if I'm not careful he will be my downfall'._

_(_A.N. – Hey guys, did this seem a bit I dunno, rushed. Well, I didn't want to brood over it too long a this story goes further then one of those, Voldemort's my father, Voldemort lied, Harry gets revenge, kind of stories. If you didn't guess Harry has been forced to learn magic and is one powerful chap! (Smiles proudly) Let's see he expands on his Grey attitude in the war and don't forget about that promise he made)*Winks*


	3. Moving on

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but hey we all have our hopes and dreams.

Chapter 2 – Moving On

James Potter sat at his desk, his once jet black hair was once again wild and looked as if he had flown on a broomstick into his office. If you took a close look at him, you would see his face was scrunched in thought and the over look was that of a tired man. He features had an older look that was passed his years and his eyes were currently closed, with the slight shadow of bags underneath like he hadn't had a good night sleep the day before.

The sound of the door opening and being slowly closed pierced the room and James didn't make any attempt to look up and see who the intruder on his thoughts was, instead he just sat still, unmoving, dead to the world.

A pair of hands started to massage his back and shoulder blades, James tensed at first, but almost immediately afterwards relaxed into the touch when he heard the owner of the appendages speak.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself" the voice was calming and laced with love. Oh, how James loved her voice.

Leaning back his head, James looked up at the vision of beauty above him that was his wife. Even with the thoughts that were running through his mind, James couldn't help but to give a small smile at the thought that the two of them shared.

"Another year goes by and I wonder what he would've been like, how he should be sitting with his family under the roof of his heritage opening his presents." Tears stung his eyes; however James made no effort to stop them just like he hadn't for the last six years. He and Lily had agreed to talk every year on this day about their feelings on the son and James couldn't help but think '_It'll never get any easier'._

As if she knew what he was thinking, Lily placed her small hand over his and with a look guided him downstairs and out of the back door of the Potter Manor.

James was blind to all but his loves hand in his own; he knew where they were going. _'What's the point'_ he brooded, every year we come out here and the same thing happens they talk, cry and wait another year for it all o start again.

It was only after James felt the breeze on his face that he looked around to see the angel statue memorial that that was for his son. Sitting in front of the beautiful sight already, were Sirius and Remus, they were looking at him with sad smiles and patting the spaces next to them.

As he sat down James Potter couldn't be more grateful that through everything; the grief, depression, the anger. He still had a family, one that would always be there for each other, and as they started to share stories on his sons short time with them James could only look over the memorial and the lily's that his wife had choose to surround it and muttered only one word.

"Thank you"

(A.N. – Sniff. Sniff. I hate writing about guilt, but love it when someone over comes it. Like the story so far, then review!!! I'll try post as often as possible, I hate when people just forget their stories for months on end. *Cough* person who wrote changing of tides *cough*


	4. Authors Note!

AUTHORS NOTE:

This story has not been abandoned!!

I have been having a hectic time, with the family and coursework lately so i couldn't really write. But by next week i should have at least 4 more chapters up ready for you to read, so don't abandon hope :)

Check out my page next week then cya


	5. New Places and New Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3 – New Places and New Faces

The world was spinning; opening his eyes all he saw were flashing lights. He hurriedly closed them again squeezing his eyes shut against the headache that had made its self known the more he became conscious. Instead he used his senses to find out where he was.

The ground he was lying on was soft and he could feel the heat of a warming charm on the covers that were over his body. He could hear people talking on either side of what he had now figured out to be a bed. He tried to speak but it came out as a moan. _'What's wrong with my voice?' _He thought.

"He's coming round Scott"

"Ah yes, well ...good, Hmmm maybe later I'll -"

"Scott?"

"- Oh sorry Murphy got lost there. You were saying."

The voice now identified as Murphy seemed to pause before speaking.

"I said, his vitals are fine and heart rate... I must admit could be a little slower but as he's only just waking up..."

"Wait what, he's awake. Murphy you've got to keep me more informed, now please go get me the boy's file" Interrupted the owner of the voice named Scott, as footsteps came closer to the bed and others headed away from where Harry was lying.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry groaned this 'Scott' person was really starting to get on his nerves. He opened his eyes and was met by the sight of a man with overly thick round glasses, covering soft brown eyes looking at him, mere centimetres from his face. Harry leant back into the bed in shock and was instantly wide awake. 'Scott' took a step back.

"Sorry to startle you young man, I'm Louis Scott, but you can call me Scott as Louis is a bit well... silly. You are in Scott Manor at the moment and have been unconcious for 3 days. Do you remember who you are?" As Scott said this he pulled up a chair next to the bed and asked the routine question, to make sure there was no worrying memory loss. Scott handed a glass of water to the young lad and sat down to observe his new charge.

Harry whispered "Harry Potter" hoarsly and took a long gulp of the water, '_god i'm thirsty'._

He took a chance to look around the room. It was a hospital wing, with three more beds inside. In the one at the far end of the room Harry could make out a tanned girl with platinum blonde hair. She had small features and from what Harry could tell from the length of the bundle beneath the bed covers was about meium height for child around 7 years old. The next one along from him was a boy around the same age and height as Harry also. The unidentified boy had dark brown hair with a pale complextion. The bed closest to Harry held a girl who looked a little younger then the others, but Harry thought she must be the same age as the other children in the room. Her hair was jet black, much like Harry's own, and her features as she slept were peaceful and held an exspression of one who was at ease.

Scott waited patiently for Harry to ready himself and become used to his surrondings. After Harry pulled a curious face, he turned to see what the child was staring at. As he noticed that his patients' attention was taken by the other children in the room, Scott decided to introduce the boy to them and walked over to closest bed that held the girl.

"Ah, well Harry I see you have noticed the other residents. Would you like me to introduce you?"

Harry was starting to feel tired again, but he wasn't used to being asked questions and didn't want to pass up the chance by sleeping, so he thought before answering. "Don't wake them, just...just tell me their names"

Scott nodded and indicated to the bed he stood next to. "Well this is Cassandra and the boy in the bed next to her who looks like he needs more sun is Nate, and the one with hair Murphy would die by the wall is a young girl named Keeanna but we just call her Anna. They all have been found by in the forest outside and brought here injured or magically exhausted like you." He tweeked a dial on a tube that ran into Cassandras hand. "We found you north part of the forest, you had Magic Exhaustion and several injurys that looked like you had been working your way threw the forest, not good mind as theirs all sorts of stuff out there...er do you remember any of this?"

Harry racked his brains; there was nothing, nothing of what Scott had said. The last thing he remembered was talking to Tom and even that was hazy, so he shook his head but stopped suddenly because it hurt.

The door to the wing opened and a man wearing proffessional robes of white and red, a wand in his pocket and Stethascope round his neck entered. He was running a hand threw his sandy blonde hair, which had the tips of the spikes tinted red, while reading a file with, from where Harry was sitting looked like grey eyes.

Scott approached the man and signaled him over to a corner to talk quietly over the notes. Occasionally, they looked up at Harry or made vibrant hand jesture that Harry could ony guess the meaning of.

Harry meanwhile was thinking and was trying to peice everything together. He remembered Tom entering his room, talking to him and he got angry...really angry. He hated Tom, always had. He was always talking about the empire he was going to create and how one day when Harry was trained he would become '_his Heir'_. Harry knew he wasn't Tom's son, he also knew that somewhere beyond his room at Riddle Manor and this Hosiptal ward he had a family. Everyone did right?

Through all the training and the years of neglect, this had been the one question to plauge young Harry. If he had a family why hadnt they ever come looking for him? No one could just lose a son and never try to find them; they would search...wouldn't they? Harry had long since convinced himself that they were out there and just because an all out seige on Riddle Manor didn't happen to get him out didn't mean his family wern't looking for him.

Harry smiled _'I'm free now; I'll find them where ever they are. Someone has to know...wait!_' He sat up a again as a though struck and turned towards the still conversing men.

"Exscuse me, but did you call me Mr. Potter." The grey eyed man nodded "How do you know my name?"

The men looked at one another and then strode over to the bed, sitting on two chairs.

It was Scott that spoke first. "O.k Harry, this mans names Murphy. He was the one to find you; I think there's somethings we need to talk to you" He waited for Harry to nod; before he took a breath and continued. "This place isn't a Hospital, it's a castle in the middle of the carriebian on an island, and is called Unie" **(A/N pronouced YOU- NAY** ). Scott looked at Muprhy again; it looked to Harry as though he was struggling to find the words to continue.

Harry on the other hand was thinking quickly, _'Unie? Island...in the middle of the Carriebian, what on earths that?' _He looked between the two men in front of him, it sounded to him as though he was back in a cage just like a Riddle Manor. He saw Scott open his mouth but quickly interupted. "What's The Carriebian?"

Scott blinked; he didn't think the kid would've asked that he was expecting something like; _'What am I doing here? Or how did I get here?'_ not once did it occur to him to explain this, geography just wasn't his proffession. "Well er... the Carriebian's a place like Europe or Asia" he smiled_ 'that should do it'_.

Harry however was still lost and when Scott saw his confused look his smile faded. _'O.k plan B?' _He looked over at Murphy, who took pity and elaborated. "It's a general name for a section of the earth, but it doesn't matter all you need to know is that were on an isand...er a small piece of land surrounded by sea?" Harry nodded

"Yeah, and that it gets like really hot, so you best get some sunscreen" Scott smiled smugly until he looked at Murphy who was shaking his head incredously. "What?"

With a last shake of the head Murphy looked at Harry. "You see the Hatch is a special place and only ever reveals itself when something special happens, but we'll come back to that. The island before this...something happens is an unhabited place with no plant life, no animals, and no people. It's all just sand. "

Harry just nodded, he was curious now. _What was this something_? So he didn't ask questions but continued to listen.

Scott watched the kid nod_, 'god Murphy's way better at this explaining thing then me and i'm supposed to be the eldest and maturest here!' _He snorted to himself and realizing he wasn't listening anymore, hastily did so.

"-but using all that stuff and doing all that research never got anyone the proof to believe that this was real. Then 8 years ago the first born heirs of the guardians of the island were summoned here and they alone found out what the island is for-"

"Oh wait that's us! OW! What was that for?"

"For interupting me"

Harry laughed for what seemed the first time in his life, as Scott continued to glare and rub the back of his head. It felt good to laugh; he could tell these two were going to be amusing.

Murphy shook his head. "As I was saying before I was _rudely interupted"_

Scott stuck his tounge out.

Murphy chuckled "Scott and I are those guardians and we found out what this island and Unie is for. You see that special something that happened was a birth...well four births to be precise. The births of four people that will change our world, for the better or worse it isn't said, but seeing as the only other time four people were born into an inheritance like this was the founders of hogwarts, I think we can safely say this will be for the better."

Harry's head was spinning; there was some much he didn't understand. I mean he was only 8 years old...'8_? Hadn't Murphy said he was summoned here 8 years ago, and the island only opened when the four were born' _It all suddenly clicked in his head and he looked behind Murphy and Scott to the three children behind them. "So i'm one of the four and those other kids..."

"Are the other members of your super powered, super cool, kick ass group? Yeah they are" finished Scott.

**(A/N –SoOoOoOoOooo Sorry that I didn't reveiw when i said but my computer just broke,, totally wiped it self. I cried. All the chapters i had were lost, so now it's a rewrite OH WELL. It's all fixed now and i think this is better then the last chapters anyway.**

****Oh yeah almost forgot when i was about 9 i wrote this ridickulous Harry fanfiction. I didn't know what it was then and its so niave and cute.** **Reveiw and tell me if you guys want meto post it :D**

**P.s Which way do you guys think i should play this story?? please remember to reveiw as i havn't gt many... as you can probley see :( thanx**


	6. Two Mentors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unless he's a 6ft hotty and then i deffinatly want to. OWNAGE!!! ( little street word lolz)**

**Chapter 4 – Two Mentors**

"Ah, Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?"

Harry blinked twice to rid his head of sleep and sat up in his bed, as he took in his surroundings. He saw Murphy leaning over the once other boy's bed changing the sheets. The other two beds were empty also, with the occupants being cleared to leave.

It had been five days since Scott and Murphy had told Harry about him being one what Scott explained to be, an elite. He was one of four born blessed children, born to train and change the world. The four elite's were brought to The Unie for their training, so in the years to come they could be unleashed to persue their goal.

Harry leaned back against his head board, while watching and listening to Murphy carry on cleaning the ward singing quietly. The other three children Nate, Anna and Cassandra had been asleep in the five days Harry had been here and he had never spoken to them. Last night when Harry woke from a particulary long sleep, he was told that they had fully recovered and woken and left that day. He would meet them when his magic was fully restored, for with it being so low it was dangerous.

Thinking back to what his new mentors had told him Harry thought to hmself what he would finally say to the others when they met. Tom had never let him interact with anyone other then his Death Eater tutors and even then it was only things about the spells he had to learn. At only seven years old Harry had never had a friend or known friendlyness never mind friendship, the only time anyone had been kind to him in his life was with Sott and Murphy. '_And i'm stiill wondering if they'll change'_ he thought to himself bitterly, as he drank a glass of water from his side table.

"... and you'll be able to join the others for lunch, I think your magic resources are back up now."

Harry jolted back to reality, how he could forget Murphy was in the room. Said man was checking Harry's magical reserves on a machine over his head. He didn't say anything else and Harry just watched him do his rounds.

"What do you mean _join the others_?" Harry asked no longer standing the silence, he hated slience.

Murphy smiled it was good to get the boy to talk, he was just too quiet. He liked to hear what was on Harry's mind and when the boy asked questions it was a good way to find out what he was thinking about. Murphy ran a hand through red spiked hair and took at seat ont he side of Harry's bed.

"The rest of the elite, they are downstairs eating lunch. They had the same condition as you, Magical Exhaustion, but you have such a high amount of power yours took longer to refill, I'm sure i've already told you this. They were curious why you wern't awake" He absently pulled a drip out of his patients hand."Scott's told them all about The Unie this morning...Merlin help them"

Harry winced he hated needles, he watched as the hole where the needle was healed over instantly. '_Sometimes I just love self healing'_ Smiling Harry looked up at Murphy who was now ticking off something on a chart, not even batting an eyelid as he remembered the first time he had witnessed it. Harry's healing it had come as quite a shock when they had given Harry his first injection.

**Flashback**

"**I really don't like needles" Harry said as he scrunched his eyes closed.**

"**I know Harry i'm with you on that one hurts like anything when they go in... and when they start actually injecting- "**

"**SCOTT!"**

"**-Oh sorry" Scott made an apolegectic face at Harry and went to sit to the young boy's on the bed. "You'll be fine Harry I'll be right here" **

**Murphy smiled approvingly and picked up the needle, tapping it twice to get rid of the air. He watched as Scott put his arms around a still shut eyed Harry. "O.K ready Harry?"**

**All he recieved was an incoherent moan, Murphy looked at Scott who shrugged and nodded for him to proceed. Murphy did so and listened as his friend made soothing noises to his patient while the needle was in and Harry slowly fell asleep his little face unscrunching slowly to look peaceful. When Murphy pulled the needle out there was a small dribble of blood and a hole on Harry's arm, turning around Murphy picked up some tissue an a small plaster. He heard Scott speak.**

"**Errr...Murph?" **

"**Yeah" he replied while fiddling with the plaster.**

"**I thought you did it?"**

**Murphy turned to Scott. "I did"**

**Scott was confuesd and looked down to Harry's arm. "Then where's the blood?"**

**Muprhy looked at Scott and then leant over to check where the needle had punctured Harry's skin moments before. There was nothing there. He then picked up the needle and inspected it**_**. 'Ah ha blood, I did do it'**_

"**Well?" asked Scott he wated to know what was going on. Murphy showed Scott the needle. "OK then where's the blood?"**

"**There's no blood because there's no hole, it healed" **

"**So what... he healed it?" **

"**Yeah"**

"**How?"**

**Murphy thought for a moment. 'How?' He thought back to finding Harry in the forest outside, he was covered in scratches but they had all healed rather quickly and they hadn't used magic beause it was deadly when a person has Magic Exhaustion. "I think he healed himself" he finally replied**

**Scott looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. "He self heals" It was a statement. 'must be another thing he's special for'**

"**Your are a special one Harry, more then you know" said a smiling Scott.**

**End of Flashback**

He was pilled back to the present by Harry talking.

"O.k, so when's lunch. I can't stand to be in this bed any longer, you do realize that i've probley been in this bed longer then i've been in bed for my _whole_ life put together" he moaned.

Murphy chuckeld "Don't be over exaggerative Harry, well lets see the time is ..." He looked at his watch "... 12, so if you go down around 1".

"A whole hour! 60 LONG MINUTES! A Whopping 3600 seconds! NO WAY. NOPE DEFINATLY NOT" Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed; he was so tiny it hardly made a difference.

"Now that's beong over dramatic" Murphy stated pushing Harrys' legs back under the covers.

"10 minutes"

"An _hour_"

"20 minutes"

"An hour"

"Half and Hour"

"I'm not saying it again"

Harry huffed he was getting no where, and he was going to be stuck here unless...he smiled maliciously. " Hey Murphy?"

"Yeeesss"

Harry prepard his self if his magic was back this should work. "What type of wards do you have here?"

'_Might as well answer to pass the time'_ thought Murphy turning to write on the chart again. "Oh, err... as well as the island having its own special magic wards we added the usual; Anti-Apparation, as Scott says 'no flying in thingy' wards, identification wards....."

CRACK!

"Harry? HARRY! Oh my god"

"Murph?"

Murphy spun around to find Scott in the door way, gazing at the empty bed a questioning look on his face.

"Where's Harry?"

Murphy blinked he knew Harry was powerful but to have Ward Breaking in your possetion was a big gift. Shaking his head Murphy glanced at his Scott and turned back to gaze at the bed that had held the 7 year old.

"He apparated"

**A/N – Only short this chapter but i thought you should see Harry open up a bit more to his new mentors, before he met the others. Don't forget to review. ******


	7. The Elite Part 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, yet... Muhahahahahah!!**

**Chapter 6 – The Elite Part 1**

CRACK!

In, Out, In, Out. Just breathe Harry. One scrunched up eye opened and the other quickly followed_. 'Yes, I did it!' _thought Harry triumphtly. He had apperated from the Hospital ward and was now standing in the middle of what looked to be a living room. There were chairs placed around a stoaked fire. To the left of him was a closed door and to the right another door but this one was slighty ajar with soft voices flowing out_.'I wonder who that could be'_

Harry took one last glance around the living room and walked towards the door with the voices. He was curious as to who could be in the room, as the only people he had seen awake were Murphy and Scott. Just before he reached the door he remembered that the rest of The Elite had been released from the hospital ward when he was asleep.

The voices were getting louder the closer he got to the door; excitment flowed through Harry for what he was sure was the first time in his life. This would be the first time he would get to speak to someone his own age, in the few times he woke from the time he had been in The Unie, Harry had watched the others sleep waiting for them to awake and finally he was going to get that chance.

Holding his breath Harry peeked his head around the door to look inside. His veiw of the room slided into his vision with the boy who had dark brown hair called Nate being the first Elite he saw, as he poked his head out more Harry saw that he was talking to the two girls. The platinum blonde Keanna sitting opposite him and the black haired one called Cassandra sitting next to her.

"So how long do you think we'll have to stay here?" asked Nate to the girls.

Anna answerd him. "I don't know, but Mr. Murphy said we are going to train that could take years" She took a bite of her toast after saying this. "Well at least we have people our age here; we can all become great friends" she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah I suppose we will" agreed Nate nodding his head. "We're a team arn't we, we going to have to work together"

"I wonder when that other boy's going to wake?" asked Casandra to herself, but the others heard her. Anna was the one to respond.

"I was thinking about him, did Mr. Murphy say what his name was?"

Harry could see Casandras legs swinging back and forth under the table, he leaned forward a bit more to see the rest of the kitchen when...

"HEY!"

CRACK!

Jumping with fright Harry automatically apperated to the otherside of the kitchen and watched as the three Elites also jumped, each falling off their chairs. As moans were heard from the three on the floor, Harry looked around for a place to hide. This wasn't how he wanted to make an entrance. Not finding anywhere suitable to hide himself, Harry just chose to stand with a apologetic face and wait for the others to gather themselves.

"Well, you could have at least helped the girls up" Huffed Nate dusting himself off and approaching Keeanna. "It's common curtisy"

Snapping out of his stupor Harry mutterd a quick "Right yeah, Sorry" and went to help up Cassandra.

Looking up from the floor, Cassandra looked curiously at the green eyed boy in front of her and slowly took the hand he was offering. She smiled as she listened to him muttering continuous apologise to her, blushing bright red as he did so._ 'It's not like he did it on purpose'_

"...and I heard you guys speaking in here and thought i'd...er yeah" Harry trailed off lamely face burning, as he saw Cassandra smiling at him; he turned and looked at the other two to see them examining him. _'Way to go Harry' _He thought grudgingly.

Cassandra decided to take pity on the unknown boy. "You must be the forth Elite, the one who was asleep in bed?"

Harry locked eyes with her grey ones, grateful she had broken the silence. "Yeah that's me, I'm Harry. Harry Potter or so i'm told" He held out his hand for her to take.

She did and shoke it with a small nod. "I'm Cassandra Black, but you can call me Cassy"

"Nice to meet you"

Nate and Keeanna stepped closer to the other pair.

"The names Nathanel Lee Jamieson, Most call me Nate and no one ever says that long posh name. It's Nathan Lee at most."

Harry nodded in understanding and shoke the other Elite's hand. "Nathan Lee, mostly known as Nate. Got it."

Harry turned to the last girl only to be enveloped in a hug, with a face full of platinum silverly blonde hair. He just stood arkwardly until she was done and gave a sheepish smile when she stepped back to look at him with a huge grin.

"Hey my name's Keeanna Brooke, but I like to be called Kee or even Anna it doesn't really matter. It's going to be great to work together isn't it? I bet we're going to learn super loads, but we've got ages for that, I mean we're only seven. What do you think we'll learn?"

Harry gaped he didn't think anyone could talk so much. "Er..."

His eyes widened when he saw her mouth open again.

"Give it a rest Anna he just met you"

Harry gave a sigh of relief and shot a grateful look at Nate who laughed and took a seat back at the table. Cassy gave a small giggle behind her hand and went to join him grabbing a peice of toast to munch on, while Keeanna grabbed Harry'd hand and practically dragged him over to the table.

When they were all seated the agreed they should get to know each other. Nate decided to go first as he decided his story was short and easy to tell. He took a deep gulp and his juice and began.

"Well, i guess i should start by saying that i'm a Muggle born. My parents were muggles that lived in Manchester. When i was four we we're on our way back from the park, when my dad lost control of the car. I hardly remeber it, but people say i survived because my mother last act was to push me and my carseat quickly out the door. She always sat in the back with me."

The others watched as he smiled distantly and then coughed to continue.

"After that I was placed in orphanges, the rest of my family were dead. Up until I came here I was told it was a mass murder that killed the rest of my family. Now i know it to be Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

The fire in his eyes as he said this scared the other children. It was scary to see a look of pure anger on a face of one so young. Keeanna placed a hand on his arm. Nate calmed and took a deep breath.

"I hated the oprhanage; the other kids always teased me exspecially about my long posh name. I learned to ignore it, but then one day they all ganged up on me. They were all shouting at me, I couldn't take it and my magic exploded. I blew up the oprhange"

The girls gasped in shock and Anna removed her hand to cover her mouth. Nate looked confused, until it dawned on him how that sounded.

"No it's O.k. Everyone was outside when they were teaseing me, no one was hurt."

The girls looked relieved and even Harry seemed a little more at ease. For a moment there he thought he was dealing with another killer.

"Anyway, I ran for it. It felt like i was running for ever, I was so tired. When i ran it into some woods on the outskirts of town there was this bright flash of light and next thing I know i'm waking up In the Ward and Murph's telling me about the Elite and magic and stuff" he finished telling his story with a grin and looked expectantly at the other to see who would go next.

Harry was going to wait until last, he was sure that the others had better stories then his and he wanted to hear them first. Cassandra just took another bite of her toast and munched it patiently. Keeanna gave a small pat on Nate's arm, before taking a deep breath to start.

"My story isn't as tragic as that. I was born in the Brooke family and with it the Brooke family wealth. Mom and Dad were squibs, but had decent jobs in the muggle world as record label owners. To some kids they would be the perfect parents, never in, always buying presents and no rules. Well it wasn't. I was a young child, still am, but I had to grow up fast. The Nannies never really cared for me properley and all they cared about was the money, I wanted my parents to be there not a different stranger every week. So I packed up and ran, with as much as I could carry. A little girl like me really shouldn't be wandering around the streets of London without an adult, and the adults that wanted to help me wern't right."

The other three exchanged worried glances with each other, before turning their attention back to the sad faced blonde in front of them.

"They told me they would keep me safe. They lied. I was taken to this house; it was small and covered in all kinds of grime and dirt. Now I may not have liked living the posh life, but that doesn't mean I want to be dragged to some horrid house. Anyway, I was taken inside and placed in a room."

Keanna took a shaky breath. Her eyes distance as she remebered a time best left forgotten. Cassandra had one hand covering her mouth as she squeezed the arm of her new found, emerald eyed friend. The two boys had looks of pure hatrid on their faces to whoever did this to their fellow elite member.

"I don't know how long I was in there, it all just blurred together and I won't tell you the details of what happened while I was locked away in my prison. Just know that I wasn't hurt physically, but to be alone with no sign of if you're going to live or die is terrible. I had to grow up fast, and I knew I had to escape. Either before they remembered me and came back or I starved to death. I had this new found determination, this will to survive and it gave me strength. Then something incredible happened, I found out I could create a ball of fire in my palm. It was amazing and I learnt to control it."

She opened her palm to show a small ball of fire in the centre, hovering just above the skin. The others looked on in awe. Harry however had a calculating exspression on his face. Anna saw the look and instantly lnew that her new friend didn't trust her control over the fire. With a smile she offered it to Harry. "Take it"

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he leaned slightly back in his chair. He gave an uncertain shake of his head. _Is this girl for real?_ She really wanted him to touch the fire, would it burn him? He looked at the other elite embers at the table. Nate looked expectantly at him, sliently wondering why he hadn't reached out yet. While Cassy had an understanding smile on his face, as if she knew every thought that had run through his head. Harry felt deterination creep into him as he watched her smile grow and gently place her hand on Harry's forarm. "You need to trust us Harry"

Harry opened his mouth to say he did, but he couldn't. Voldemort told him that to trust someone was to show weakness and the only person you could trust was yourself, but wasn't it time for a change? Closing his mouth Harry gave a quick nod at Cassy and she let his arm go. He clicked his wrist and started to strech his arm towards the flame. It seemed like everyone at the table was holding their breath, while four pairs of eyes watched the pale skinny arm move along the table.

He could see the glow reflected on his finger tips.

The warmth seeping through his skin.

Finally with the last of his will power Harry scooped the flame into his palm. He could only look on in wonder at the small ball of fire sitting in his palm. It didn't burn. It just felt like a comforting warmth and it wasn't only coming from the flame, but the feeling of accomplishment of trusting someone. '_Weak my ass'._

"Well, that was dramatic" spoke Nate loudly, breaking the moment. They all broke out in quiet chuckles. "We know you five minutes and we've already softened you up. Eh Harry?" he asked.

Harry blushed and looked back at enchanting flame. "What happened next?" he muttered in a quiet voice. He could hear Anna sigh and looked at her face; she was staring off into a empty space. It was like she was reliving the memory.

"It seemed like months, but it may have only been a few day, when I heard my cell or whatever it was open. This fat man waddled in and threw a tray of food at my feet, it all looked disgusting. I tried to see if they were going to let me go anytime soon, but all he did was sneer and say_ 'Let you go?! Oh you're not going anywhere 'till we're done with you'. _Even with my new powers, it was still scary to hear that" Giving a slight shudder at the memory of that mans horrid voice, Anna continued. "He came closer to me and I knew what I had to do"

**AN : HEYA!! OMG i totally forgot about this story, because i've been working on another. I won't post it till i'm further on with it though. So anyway i thought i could come up with a chapter for United and Unleashed. This is just Part 1. Part 2 will be posted soon :) Read and Reveiw please people :D xxxx Kiz**


End file.
